


I Am His, He Is Mine

by casstayinmyass



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, BAMF Mary, Blood and Gore, Crowley Is Walder Frey, F/M, Graphic Description, Hand Jobs, King In The North Dean, M/M, Nurse Castiel, Red Wedding, Romance, Sad Castiel/Dean Winchester, Tent Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, First of his Name, has been named King in the North after his father, John Winchester's, wrongful execution. Leading a war against the Crown, Dean makes an important promise to marry one of Crowley McLeod's daughters... but just how much does honor mean to Dean when he realizes he's in love with the foreign healer named Castiel? </p><p>OR </p><p>The Destiel version of the Red Wedding from Game of Thrones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am His, He Is Mine

Dean knew that what he had chosen to do was wrong; by all the laws in Westeros, breaking an oath was a matter of one's honor, and this particular retraction would probably turn out to be the biggest mistake of his life. But the King in the North didn't exactly care much. Not when it came to the exotic blue eyes of Castiel, the mysterious young man from Valantis. Gods, Dean would never have guessed he would fall in love at first sight with a man sawing off someone's foot at the time it had happened... but it did. That little twinge... something he had never felt before.

_"Bite down on this," his gravelly voice murmured, giving the man on the ground a strip of dirtied leather. The wounded soldier shook his head wildly._

_"I don't want to be a cripple! Please, please, kill me! Kill me!"_

_"I won't kill you," the healer sighed, stuffing the man's mouth with the strip, "That's a job for your enemies... or perhaps, your commander."_

_"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Dean crouched down, overhearing. The healer looked up, and Dean's breath caught._

_"It means what I said," the healer stated plainly, "If this man dies on the battlefield, you are partially responsible for it."_

_"Why, because I'm trying to lead my men into a war that will avenge my father's death?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What-?! We're winning the war! We've won every battle so far... I'm fighting for an honorable cause here! What are_ you _doing?!" Dean retorted, somewhat petulantly._

_"Cleaning up your mess," the healer replied stoically. Dean sputtered angrily, letting his temper get the better of him, as per the Winchester way._

_"A real supporter of the enemy, aren't you?!"_

_"They're not_ my _enemy," the healer shrugged. Dean frowned, but the man before him smirked a little, looking up to meet his eyes again. "But, that doesn't mean_ you're _my enemy. I'm quite partial to your cause, actually. Decidedly more so than your enemies', my Lord."_

_"Oh, glad to hear it," Dean feigned sarcastically, rolling his eyes. The healer looked back down, and Dean swallowed, blinking. "What's your name, anyway? You act like you run the show instead of me."_

_"Oh, not at all... I'm just impartial, that's all. Castiel's my name."_

_"Castiel, of house...?"_

_"Oh, I'm afraid you wouldn't know my house name. I was born in Valantis."_

_"Valantis," Dean repeated, eyes roaming the man before him. "Nice place."_

_"Nicer Lords," Castiel grinned back, and Dean felt himself laugh along._

_"Let me ask you something, my Lord..." Cas began, "Do you think this soldier here knows the King himself? He's been dragged from his home just the same as the rest."_

_"His family represents me in battle! It's an... honorable thing to do," the oldest Winchester grumbled._

_"There's that word again," Cas muttered, "Honor."_

_"Well, a King needs honor! Without it, he's nothing."_

_"Would you forsake anything for honor?" Castiel asked suddenly, eyes snapping back, "Anything at all?"_

_Dean opened his mouth, a soft, "Yes," escaping them. Castiel hummed thoughtfully, then went back to work on the screaming soldier's foot. From afar, Mary Winchester watched her son, a deep sigh escaping her lips. She knew how this would turn out... and it wasn't good._

"You do know you're fucked, right?"

Dean looked over to where his little brother, Samuel Winchester, had caught up with his horse. "Yeah, I know. Don't care, though."

"I know you don't care," Sam laughed, "But I'm sure Crowley McLeod does... a whole lot."

"Do you think I give one rat's ass what that lying son of a bitch thinks of me?"

"Dean," Sam said seriously, gazing over, "I know sticking it to Crowley's giving you a hell of a lot of satisfaction... but you gave your word. Mother was there, she stated the terms... she doesn't like this at all." Dean looked down.

"What can I do, Sam? I love him. I don't want to marry one of Crowley McLeod's ugly daughters... Seven Hells, they all look like demons!" Sam chuckled.

"They might... but that doesn't change the fact that you need Crowley's men to win this war. Marrying this Cas guy isn't helping your cause at all!"

"For once, I didn't do something for military advantage... if Dad were here, he would flog me a good one."

"Damn right he would," Sam agreed, "But remember who killed him, Dean. Remember who brought shame upon our family name, on the name John Winchester. That's what we're fighting for. Who we're fighting against." Dean looked over at where his new husband was riding a white horse, as graceful as could be. In that moment, he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be than back in Winterfell, kissing Cas in his arms, and maybe cradling a baby provided by one of the willing ladies. It all looked so perfect from there.

"I don't even know what we're fighting for anymore, Sammy."

Sam settled his lips in a thin line. "Don't say that. You _can't_ say that, not with over twenty thousand men following you, and you alone." His voice softened. "Look, I _know_ you love him. I'm proud to call him my brother, make no mistake... but the McLeods take their tolls, Dean. They won't forget this."

Dean swallowed, directing his gaze forward as he thought back to the day he came to the bridge... or, the home of the dirty scum of a family- the McLeods- back when he had begun to develop feelings for Castiel.

_"So... you want me to open my gates to you lot, for... what, exactly?" Crowley drawled, swishing his wine around in the glass as Mary answered._

_"My son is leading an army against the Crown-"_

_"A petty rebellion."_

_"A_ war _that will secure the North and avenge my late husband's death," the blonde woman seethed, then corrected her tone for the sake of the necessary diplomacy at hand. "Lord McLeod, all we ask is that you open your gates to us, and let us cross your bridge. We would forever be in your debt."_

_"Why should I help you?" Crowley asked, taking a drink, "Why... shouldn't I turn you over to the King?" Mary narrowed her eyes, crossing the arms of her coral dress._

_"You swore an oath to the Winchesters years ago."_

_"An oath I took under duress."_

_"There was no such duress," Mary growled, "You recited the words openly and willingly, to serve my family, which, by right, means my children! Please assist Dean's advance, Lord McLeod."_

_Crowley let a few moments tick by, mostly for dramatic effect and torturous anticipation, but eventually muttered his compliance. "But..." he grinned slyly, "There are terms, as always. Contract please, Meg?" One of his daughters came scuttling forward with a long paper, and Mary sucked in a breath as she read._

_-0-0-0-_

_"You're joking."_

_"I'm not... Crowley is letting us pass," Mary confirmed. Dean raised an eyebrow._

_"What does he want?"_

_"He expects his son Gavin to be named as your squire."_

_"Done," Dean muttered boredly, "Sure, I don't care. And?"_

_Mary sighed. "And, he wants Charlie Bradbury to wed Samhain, his eldest son, when the war is over." Dean's stature changed. He loved Charlie like a little sister... she was the only surviving Bradbury when his family had defeated her family in battle many years ago, and the Winchesters had taken her as a prisoner of sorts. John and Mary had made her feel right at home in Winterfell, though... part of the family. She was currently off attempting to recruit what was left of her people on the Iron Islands to fight for Dean._

_"If she were here right now," Dean scoffed, "She'd want to punch Crowley's lights out. You know she wants to marry a lady."_

_"Everyone knows... but, such is the price we must pay for victory," Mary shrugged, but remained hesitant. Dean frowned apprehensively._

_"Something else...?"_

_Mary looked sheepish, almost as if she was dreading the next and last term. Sam sat forward in his seat to hear, and Dean cocked his head. "And... you must marry one of his daughters after the war. Your choice of which one."_

_Dean's eyes widened, and Sam covered his mouth. "Have you... seen his daughters?" Dean asked worriedly, and Mary blinked._

_"I... I have, yes...."_

_"And?"_

_"One... looks nice... I suppose..."_

_Dean held his head in his hands- the simple thought of marrying a McLeod had him sick to the stomach, and what about Cas? After a moment of groaning, he finally looked up. "Do I have a choice?"_

_"Not if you want to cross, no. And you need to cross to win this war." Dean winced as he nodded._

_"Alright. I guess that settles it, then." He turned to Sam, who was still reeling. "Look at me... fighting for freedom, when I'm not even a free man anymore."_

_"You're fighting for your people," Sam supplied weakly, but Dean just laughed hopelessly._

_Castiel watched from outside the tent, overhearing everything._

"Dean," Mary said, riding up beside her son. Dean looked her way guiltily.

"Mother."

"I know you must be nervous... after all, you did break your vow to this man."

"Mother, I-"

"But it wasn't just Crowley McLeod you let down when you married Castiel. It was every one of his daughters, that had the potential of marrying you. One of them could have been a queen, Dean... your queen. Listen to me... I love him like a son. I do, and I'm overjoyed that you're happy... but it won't last. Not like a proper marriage with one of Crowley's daughters could have."

"It wouldn't even be fair to her! I couldn't love her the same way I-"

"Do you think _love_ holds kingdoms together?!" Mary snapped, "Dean, _duty_ does. I didn't love your father when we were married. John was cold, rough, brash. But we grew to love each other... more than the world." She stared off into the distant stretch of the pathway their army was on. "He didn't think things through... which is what got him killed in King's Landing, no doubt." She sighed, looking over at Dean and cupping his face tenderly with one hand as they trotted along. "Don't let it be what kills you, Dean."

Dean already knew Castiel would be the death of him, anyway. He knew it the moment the young man had slipped out of those breeches in front of him in the light of that burning fire.

_"I fail to see how marching on Heaven's Garden will better our position, your Grace," Gordon Walker said, tapping on the fire-lit map he and Dean had spread on a table in Dean's tent. The Walkers were bannermen of the Winchesters, and Gordon was one of Dean's closest trusted advisors._

_"Trust me... Zachariah Shurley's got Lucifer on the throne and his army protecting King's Landing, Michael's army in the East in case we took the hills, and Gabriel's army protecting their home, Heaven's Garden. Bad move. Gabriel's army is the smallest out of all three, and we all know that Zach dotes on Lucifer and Michael- translation? The favorite sons get the better soldiers. We'd be idiots to take on Michael's forces... Michael's got the Kingsguard on his side- but Gabe won't see it coming."_

_Just as Gordon was about to raise another question, the flap of the tent fluttered, and in came Castiel. Dean's direwolf, Baby, perked her ears up, recognizing the guest._

_"Pardon me, your Grace... my Lord," Castiel said to them both, looking down. Gordon looked back and forth between the man and Dean, and huffed, standing up._

_"We'll finish discussing this in the morning, then," Gordon nodded, then bowed before taking his leave, calling Baby after him. Now alone, Dean stood, welcoming Cas in._

_"What is it?" Dean asked._

_"I just wanted to see how you were," Cas replied, looking around the cozy tent._

_"You... you interrupted a strategy meeting to ask me how I was?" Dean balked, and Cas shrugged. "Cas... you can't just-" He rubbed over his face, as Cas cocked his head. "Doesn't matter. Anyway... how am I? Well... I'm fighting a war against the most powerful people in Westeros, I'm supposed to marry some ugly girl I've never met before so that I can have the pleasure of calling that smarmy ass Crowley my father by law, and I haven't had any good food in weeks." Cas bit his lip, turning to go._

_"Sorry... it was a stupid question," he murmured. Dean immediately shot up, shaking his head._

_"No! No, wait... I was... I'm just being a whiny bitch, Cas. Don't pay any attention to me." He smirked. "Gods, I can't have my men thinking I'm a pussy who only cares about food, not in the middle of a war. We're out here to claim our lands and reveal Lucifer's false claim to the iron throne." Cas turned back, smiling a little._

_"You sound just like a King when you talk like that," he chuckled._

_"That's 'cause I am a King," Dean replied, eyes twinkling._

_"Not yet, young wolf," Castiel smiled, sauntering closer and placing his index finger on Dean's bottom lip, "You have a war to win first."_

_"I'm a King in the North," Dean protested, surprised at the contact._

_"That you are," Cas whispered, voice rumbling low in his throat. Dean took a step back, catching his breath, and Cas sat down across from him at the small wooden table._

_"I never heard what happened to your father... people talk, but I have a hard time trusting words I don't hear from the witnesses. May I ask...?" Dean nodded his head._

_"Yeah... yeah, my dad was a good man. He didn't always see eye to eye with Sam, but I was the "loyal son", I guess, Adam too. My father was the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. After Joshua, the Hand of King Chuck Shurley, died suddenly, my father took his place in King's Landing. He and Chuck had been good friends for many years, having shared a battlefield and all before. A few months in, and King Chuck got sick... then he died, and left the throne to my father until his sons Michael, Lucifer, or Gabriel came of age and were able to take it. Michael joined the Kingsgaurd as Lord Commander, which forbids him from taking land." Dean drew in a breath. "Chuck's twisted brother, Zachariah, lied to a few of the right people, and got himself an audience when he proclaimed my father a traitor, and Lucifer the rightful heir. Lucifer's first command as King of Westeros?" Dean chuckled bitterly. "My father's head, on a spike... thus starting all this shit."_

_Castiel was silent, and he put a hand on Dean's arm, stroking gently._

_"What about you? Why didn't you choose to become a soldier?" Dean asked, averting Castiel's gaze, "Why a healer?" Castiel sat back._

_"When I was... ten, it must have been, I remember the hottest day that ever was in Valantis. It was beautiful- but, being of a Highborn family, there's always somebody out to get you."_

_"So you are highborn..." Dean mumbled. Castiel nodded once, and went on._

_"My sister, Anna, and I were playing in the banks when someone came up behind her and stabbed her in the stomach." Castiel's eyes narrowed. "I watched my sister spit up blood, into the clear river water, until the whole river looked red to me. I screamed and screamed for someone, but the only person who heard was a slave named Balthazar. He came running over, and pushed me out of the way, doing something to the wound. He knew how to heal it, and stop the bleeding in enough time to get her to the maester in time... he saved her life." Cas looked up. "Balthazar was killed for the attempt on my sister, because the attempted murderer fled the scene. Who better to blame than the slave with blood on his hands?" He sighed. "Ever since then, I've dedicated my life to healing, not harming... and I never want to live in another slave city again."_

_Dean's green eyes were wide and watchful as Castiel told his story, watching in amazement at the perfect man before him. He knew... he just knew._

_"I don't want to marry a McLeod girl," he suddenly blurted, standing up, and Cas stood up as well._

_"I don't want you to marry one either," he replied quietly, locking eyes. Suddenly, in a rush, Dean ran forward and captured Cas' lips against his, a soft moan escaping the man opposite him. No more words were exchanged as they kissed, and Castiel slowly untied his own breeches. He dropped them to the floor for Dean to see him, and Dean felt his own manhood harden in his own breeches with one look to Castiel's gorgeous, naked body._

_"Want you, Cas," he mumbled into Castiel's neck, and Cas untied Dean's pants, dropping them as well and untying his shirt. When they were both naked, they fell to the floor together by the fire, where their clothes had been discarded. Taking them both in hand, Dean used their shared pre-cum to stroke them together, earning another moan from Cas._

_Everything about this was wrong. Dean had no idea what a dangerous man like Crowley would do when he found out, but it wouldn't be good... though nothing seemed to matter much in that moment, when both men reached their climax together, crying out each others' names in the dark, quiet night. This was everything Dean had ever wanted._

"There it is," Dean said, gazing out at the stone castle by the bridge. It had been months since they had crossed for the first time, and now, Dean was back to ask another favor... which would not turn out well, everyone knew.

"Stay strong," Mary told Castiel, taking his hand as they approached the castle, "None of this is your fault. Dean is to blame for his decision, yes, but that does not make him at fault either... love happens in the strangest of places, and you are part of my family now. I will protect you and love you no matter what happens," she said, and kissed his forehead. Cas smiled at her, and Dean managed a small one as he saw the two speaking.

Time to face Crowley.

The large doors opened, and the guards led them into the dark, dreary main room of the place. Atop a throne sat Crowley McLeod, pattering his fingers against the wineglass he perpetually held in his hand.

"Dean Winchester," he said, shifting his eyes over, "You've come back, have you?"

"I... I have, sir," Dean said, stepping forward.

"Not sending your whore mother to do all the talking for you this time, eh?"

Dean started forward angrily, but Mary grabbed his armor before he could do any real damage. "Lord McLeod," Dean grumbled, then straightened up, "Lord McLeod, I've come to apologize."

"No need," Crowley drawled, sizing up Castiel, "He's prettier than half- no, _all_ my daughters, more handsome than all my sons. I don't blame you."

Castiel shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny, and Dean slipped a hand under Cas' cloak to rub his back in comfort. He looked at Crowley expectantly.

"Well then, if you insist... apologize to my girls," Crowley told him, "Shall I introduce them to you lot, along with my boys? Well... the ones I can count, of course." Castiel looked around at all the offspring, and wrinkled his nose. "Here, we've got Meg, Lillith, Abaddon, Tammi, Deava, Casey, and oh... all the rest I don't have the patience to name. Over here, we have Alistair, Azazel, Gavin, Raksasha, Thomas, Samhain, blah blah blah..." he yawned, and waved his hand dismissively as his sons coughed and shifted awkwardly.

Dean cleared his throat, looking to the girls. "I apologize to all of you from the bottom of my heart. It wasn't my intention to hurt you... I just couldn't help falling in love." He then turned to Crowley, licking over his lips anxiously. "I, Dean Winchester, First of My Name, Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell, do request that your men assist me in the taking of Heaven's Garden."

Crowley glared down at them. "And I, Crowley McLeod, First and Last of my Name, Warden of this shitty bridge and Lord of this hellhole, proclaim that Dean Winchester, First of His Name, Warden of the North, and Lord of Winterfell can take his request, and shove it up his entitled ass." Then something came across his face, as if he had just remembered something. "Hmmm. Unless... " He sat forward. "I'll give you my men, on one condition, "King in the North"," Crowley said, sipping his wine, then he grinned. "It seems my daughters are piling up, and I've got nowhere to put them, regrettably. A Winchester weds a McLeod within a fortnight, and you get my men for your little squabble."

There was an uproar amongst the Winchester bannermen, and Dean shook his head. "How's that possible? My little brother Adam is back in Winterfell, he can't use his legs, and-"  

"I'll do it," Sam said, stepping forward. Mary gasped, and Dean put a firm hand on his brother's chest.

"No, Sam. No way."

"Dean, it's the _only_ way," he hissed.

"I won't be responsible for a shitty marriage like that. You deserve better!"  

"Dean, Jess was raped and murdered on the Kingsroad on her way home to the Eyrie two years ago- I won't ever find someone like her again." Sam turned back to Crowley. "I, Sam Winchester, second of my Name and Heir to Winterfell, do swear that I will marry one of your daughters within a fortnight. I swear it by the old Gods and the new." Crowley nodded once, and began to clap slowly, setting his wine down.

"I will choose one for you, moose. Ruby's one of my prettiest." Sam attempted a grateful smile, even though he, and everyone else, knew that Ruby was probably just as ugly as the rest. Dispersing back amongst themselves, Castiel came up to Sam.

"Sam... what have you done?"

"My duty to my family and this war, Cas." Castiel looked absolutely destroyed, just as much as Dean did.

"I apologize deeply. If your brother and I hadn't-"

"No, it's not your fault," Sam said softly, "I'm sure I'll be just as happy as you two are."

"Sammy..." Dean muttered, and Sam hugged his older brother. The older Winchester was still reeling, wondering why Crowley had forgiven and forgotten so easily.

"It's okay, Dean. Really- it's not like I've been sentenced to death." Dean scoffed.

"Marrying one of those prizes, you might as well have been. I'd sure take death." Sam shoved him, and Dean stared at his brother long and hard. "Well... if you're gonna be an idiot and marry this Ruby girl, we might as well have fun with it. Weddings are parties, after all," Dean smiled, and Sam shook his head, grinning.

"How exactly did you become King of our homeland?" he asked with a scoff.

"That's what I'd like to know," Cas added, and Dean put his arm around both.

Within a fortnight, the wedding was planned, and Dean's extensive army had set up camp around the Riverlands. That night was to be the biggest wedding the North and the Riverlands had ever seen, and was to be enjoyed by all... although Mary, for one, couldn't shake a feeling of trepidation. All was forgotten, though, when the ceremony began; Sam, looking dapper and fit, walked up to the alter. Then, the bride took everyone by surprise- most of all, Sam. Ruby was beautiful, with dark chestnut brown hair tumbling down her tan skin, dark eyes blinking with long lashes up at the tall Winchester Lord. Sam looked to Dean, who shot him the thumbs up, Cas beaming beside him.

Soon, the feast was in full swing, all men and women alike laughing as the band played cheerful music. Dean sat down next to Cas after getting them more wine, and slung his arm around his husband happily.

"I'm happy that things worked out for my brother," Dean smiled, leaning in, "But I'm sure as hell glad I've got you instead." Cas hummed.

"I still feel bad... but it seems that Sam will enjoy his new wife."

"Looks like it," Dean chuckled, glancing up to the front where Sam was dancing with Ruby McLeod, Crowley smiling at them from his seat at the head of the banquet table.

"Dean," Cas murmured, placing his hand over the Winchester's, "I've got something to tell you."

"Yeah? What is it, Cas?"  

"There's a priestess I spoke with in the camp. She's willing to perform the birthing ceremony for our child. The future Lord or Lady of Winterfell, Dean." Dean's heart skipped a beat, and he let out an ecstatic noise.

"Cas... Castiel, I'm... I'm gonna be a dad?!"

"Yes, Dean," Cas grinned, squeezing his hand, "We both are."

"This is... oh Gods, I'm... Cas!"

"I want to name him John, in honor of your father. Unless it's a girl..."

"If it's a girl, we name her Anna," Dean smiled, and Cas blushed. Dean shook his head, and, unable to form words due to excitement, pulled Cas in for a kiss, who feebly attempted to push Dean off of him playfully.  

"Don't... not here, it's disrespectful." Dean made a small groaning noise, so Cas relented, giving him a light peck on the lips- before he could pull away, though, Dean caught him and pulled him back for a real one.

At the table next to them, Mary watched Dean and Castiel from where she sat next to Gordon, who was clapping along to the song.

"Young love is everywhere in the air tonight," she sighed happily. Her sons were all in high spirits, which meant she was- she couldn't help but smile.

"Was your wedding anything like this, mi'lady?" Gordon asked her with a mouthful of roast boar, and Mary smiled. 

"John would have broken someone's jaw if they tried to dance with me on our wedding night," she said in amusement, regarding Ruby switching dance partners so frivolously. With a few cheers, Sam and Ruby were lifted by the crowd, passed down toward the door- the bedding ceremony had commenced. As those two left the room, Mary's gaze drifted back to Dean and Cas, who were laughing together.

_Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone._

Dean could see it all- he could see the smoke rising from the warm fires lit all around his castle, watching in the nippy air with Castiel as their child shot an arrow for the first time, or chopped the head clean off a straw dummy with their daddy's sword...

_I am yours, you are mine._

He could see Sam, visiting with his wife to see how they were, and Mary, with kind old eyes and her long graying hair up in a bun, caring for their child when Dean and Castiel were off on diplomatic business to King's Landing, or off on a pleasure sail to Dorne, to drink and fuck to their heart's content without burden. They would be so happy.

_From this day, until our last day._

Just then, the musicians stopped the cheerful tune they had been playing, and struck up a new song... a far less cheerful song. As the Rains of Castamere began to play, Mary frowned, turning away from Gordon and staring uneasily up at the lute players. This was a Shurley pride song... a song about how they had slaughtered their enemies, slaughtered an entire family. Why would Crowley's musicians be playing it at a wedding between a Winchester and a McLeod? She could faintly hear Baby howling mournfully from where she was penned outside... until the doors were dragged shut.

Something was very wrong. A nagging feeling prompted Mary to look over at Gordon beside her, who had stopped chewing to look back at her calmly... _too calmly._

"Dean Winchester!" Crowley shouted through a smile, and the music stopped. Dean looked up with a grin, and stood, walking to stand in front of the Lord of the castle. "I'm afraid I haven't given you a proper thank you for your family's gift to mine," he said, downing the last of his drink, and set his goblet down. Over at their table, Mary looked down at Gordon's sleeve, and tore it back... to reveal chain mail, confirming her worst suspicions. Gordon's grin crawled up his face, and Mary slapped him hard, sending her chair skidding as she shot up in dire warning.  

"DEAN!!"

Castiel frowned, worry rising inside of him at the sudden panic, and Dean turned in confusion just in time to see his husband get a knife in the belly, one of Crowley's sons repeatedly stabbing Cas to death. Shouting his name in anguish, Dean didn't realize that the musicians from above had traded their instruments for crossbows, and a barrage of arrows came whizzing down, three hitting their target perfectly in sticking through Dean's torso, right leg, and arm. Crying out in pain, he fell to the ground, and Mary ran forward. Before she could make it to Dean, she took an arrow through her shoulder, and went spinning to the ground, falling hard underneath a table. Around them, total anarchy ensued- all of Crowley's men were stabbing, gutting, slashing the throats of every single Winchester bannerman, and streams of blood ran across the floors. From where Mary could see, Dean had pulled himself across the floor to hold Castiel's bloodied body, rocking him back and forth with a lifeless expression in the young wolf's eyes.

"Dean," Mary hissed in desperation, " _Dean_! Get up! Get _up_ , Dean! Run!" But Dean didn't hear... either that, or he simply didn't listen because of the broken heart he now harbored. Mary looked around, and saw a girl with blonde hair, Lilith, hiding under the banquet table. She rushed forward, and grabbed her by the hair, dragging her out and holding a carving knife to her throat.

"Lord Crowley! Lord Crowley, listen to me!" she screamed. Crowley looked up, an indifferent, evilly smug expression on his face. "End this!" Mary shouted, "End this now! Please... let my son go!"

"And... why would I do that?" Crowley asked with a chuckle, refilling his wine glass. Mary let a tear roll down her cheek.

"Take me instead! I swear... I swear that if you let him go, we will forget this. We won't seek vengeance! I swear it by the old Gods, and the new!" Crowley rolled his eyes, inspecting his nails boredly.

"Yes, do you recall when you did that before me the last time we talked? When you said Dean Winchester would marry one of my _daughters_?! You should be bloody grateful I don't kill Sam too, he's only going to rot in a prison for the rest of his life!" Mary choked out a sob, gazing over at Dean, who still wouldn't leave Castiel's side. Then her son got up, trying to stand up straight. "Look! The King in the North rises!" Crowley taunted, clapping. Dean swayed, and Mary turned back to Crowley.

"I swear... on my honor as a Campbell... on my honor as a Winchester... _let him go_ \- or I will _cut_ your daughter's throat!" Her voice wavered as she dug the blade deeper into Lilith's neck, who whimpered softly in fear.

"I have too many already," Crowley retorted. Dean turned to look at Mary, his eyes barely able to stay open as he coughed up some blood from the arrows, to add to the blood of his dead husband that now covered him.

"M-Mother...?" he mumbled. Crowley watched closely, sadistically, sitting forward in his seat, all before murmuring,

"Welcome to hell, Lady Winchester. I'm the king."

With that, Gordon rushed forward, walking steadily over to Dean. "The Shurleys send their regards," he hissed, and stabbed him through the chest. Spitting up blood, Dean fell, and Mary let out a scream, slitting Lilith's throat and letting her fall to the ground as well.

She just didn't care. She didn't care what happened to her, now that her son was gone. It was over, and she knew it. She barely even felt it when Azazel came up behind her, barely even felt the knife slice through her own throat and spill her blood. And she fell too, adding to the blood of Winchesters spilled. 

That night, Baby howled and kept howling until she finally got free. The McLeods would get the gold promised to them by the Shurleys, who won the war, and the Walkers became Wardens of the North. The Winchesters would slowly rebuild after the terrible fate of what happened at the fateful Red Wedding.

But a Winchester never rests until his family's words to save people and hunt things ring true, and that has not yet been fulfilled... their family name would not so easily be buried by the snows of winter. As for those who lost their lives, the truth was said of them... they went down swinging, and one day, Crowley would get his.

...Charlie and her army of ironborn would see to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I am so sorry. 
> 
>  
> 
> And then they all lived happily ever after?? :) :) :) :,(


End file.
